


Not "we" at all

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Psychology, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once it was just "we",<br/>But now it's "you" and "me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not "we" at all

Once it was just "we",  
But now it's "you" and "me".  
Whoever sees and doesn't thinks,  
That separation is. 

I've never thought that you  
Could really make me blue.  
I wanted you to leave,  
But how can I do it? 

I hated, I despised,  
I wished I could arise  
From knees and go on...  
Okay, I'll be alone. 

Not problem as I see,  
You're always using me!  
Forgive, forgot, goodbye.  
That's all. I'll never cry.


End file.
